


【猪优】煮月亮

by fonety



Category: HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: “不是那个，这种事未免也太过平常，完全不值得称道。”猪狩回答。他咬了咬下唇，犹豫着，还是将屏幕举到高桥优斗眼前。是十分钟让对方爱上自己的企划。“这样啊，”高桥优斗恍然大悟道，“总而言之，能够爱上猪狩你就可以吗？”
Relationships: Takahashi Yuto/Igari Souya
Kudos: 1





	【猪优】煮月亮

煮月亮  
HiHi Jets 猪狩苍弥×高桥优斗  
  
  
“我试图想一些有趣的企划，但是不太成功。”  
猪狩直截了当地说了出来，想要对空气发些牢骚。空气没有拒绝的权利，不论猪狩说出多少话语只能照单全收。不仅如此，它还会窜入猪狩的口中、肺中，亦或是作为分子和猪狩的身体自然而然地接触，然后从猪狩身体穿梭而过。所以空气和猪狩是一体的，他的自言自语便是自己同自己的交流，他的呼吸只为了生命的延续，没有别的意义。  
猪狩还想对着空气再说些什么，但高桥优斗已经主动地放下了手机，做出一副兴致高涨的样子直视他的双眼，双手托腮十足认真地点点头，说：嗯。  
这让猪狩苍弥的计划被打乱了一角，使得他也不自觉地正襟危坐，将自己用来遮挡半张脸的鸭舌帽扭正。和高桥优斗在一起的时候并不需要太过严肃，不如说他是颇为随性地在和优斗相处。他和高桥优斗的距离只有一张星巴克方桌的距离，空气在两人之间来回窜动，稍近一些能够感受到高桥优斗的呼吸、高桥优斗的热量的程度。  
要猪狩说，造成这幅景象的原罪来自井上瑞稀。他们五人中的某一人，三人中的第三人没有按照高桥优斗所做的约定提前十五分钟来星巴克集合，从而在事务所大楼的脚下，在众目睽睽下，高桥优斗和猪狩手中揣着星巴克对组合的发展有心无心地随意闲谈起来。  
“因为现在只有三个人，想要把企划做得有趣感觉会变得很困难。每个人要分配的内容增加了，五个人的台本由三人演绎，同时还要兼顾想看五个人的粉丝的心理。”  
“认真的吗？”高桥优斗不敢置信地挑起了半边眉毛。  
“我就是这样想的。”猪狩挠了挠后脑，重新拿起桌上的手机，在屏幕上调开备忘录，清了清嗓，开始一个个地复读起来。  
“猫咪咖啡厅怎么样？桌面游戏也不错。摄像和户外结合起来或许不错，也可以两个企划合二为一……”  
“作为男人来说都是一些没有意义且无趣的活动。”  
“说得也是。”猪狩又将手机随意扔在沙发，哀叹着向后靠着靠背，稍微滑落一点瘫坐在柔软的沙发之中，“我喜欢听歌剧。”  
高优撇了撇嘴角。  
“和平时展现的爱好也差太远了吧。”  
“只是作为爱好而已，而且是写在偶像个人档案里显得与人设相差万里的兴趣，直截作为偶像的猪狩苍弥提起很奇怪吧？况且并没有那么专业，仅仅是花费以小时计算的时间坐在场馆中欣赏故事，然后走出来，将感动情绪立即忘个干净。”  
“还是和凉他们放学后去哪里狂欢一阵的样子更符合猪狩你。”高优摸了摸鼻梁，想要找些歌剧的话题引起共鸣，随即立马放弃了。  
于是猪狩又想起来，迅速点开备忘录划到第一条上去。  
“上次我和凉、矢花玩过那个游戏，不过以失败告终了。”  
“是什么，”高桥兴致勃勃地继续前倾身体，稍稍抬起头朝猪狩看，“连续说出伟人的名字输的人惩罚饮品，最后凉他直接倒在店里的事？”  
“不是那个，这种事未免也太过平常，完全不值得称道。”猪狩回答。他咬了咬下唇，犹豫着，还是将屏幕举到高桥优斗眼前。  
是十分钟让对方爱上自己的企划。  
“这样啊，”高桥优斗恍然大悟道，“总而言之，能够爱上猪狩你就可以吗？”  
  
  
“我不太懂那家伙。”  
“你明明在几周前说高桥是最好懂的那类偶像。”  
“因为很标志、太标准了。”井上拿着淋浴头将自己身体从头冲到尾，泡沫随着水流也流淌到猪狩脚边，混合着猪狩身上落下的泡沫一起产生北半球漩涡。  
他向猪狩解释：“老实说，一开始见到高桥优斗的一瞬间就觉得对他完完全全理解了。喜欢棒球的少年，所以组合里其他人不能再用棒球的捏他。五音不全、跳舞平衡不佳，所以其他人不能使用笨蛋属性。光是这两点被限制之后会有什么样的未来就可遇见了，但他现在肉眼可见地在变强。你会怎么想？”  
“我觉得前辈的组合里center的性格和瑞稀更像，所以center的事情和我无关。”猪狩用脚踢开了泡沫，看着井上利落地冲完澡回更衣室去，他犹豫着，又拐了拐旁边走神地哼着歌的桥本凉。  
“嗯？嗯嗯？”桥本凉转过头眨了眨眼，“瑞稀呢？”  
“繁忙地追逐自己的梦想去了。”猪狩于是将井上抛给他的麻烦的困惑抛给桥本凉，抱着无所谓的语调问他，“高桥优斗是怎样的人？”  
“好像是个会变麻烦的人，瑞稀这么说的。不过我觉得还好，他有给我带过咖啡哦，说我看着很困所以早上就喝杯咖啡吧。”  
“即使这样主动示好你也一副无所谓的样子很奇怪吧。”  
“总觉得不是我们那边的人，最终没有交际的可能性的话，从一开始还是远离比较好。”桥本凉把沐浴液抹在锁骨上，差不多这时候猪狩觉得看着桥本凉自恋地抚摸自己身体的行为实在过于愚蠢、浪费，所以也朝门外走去。  
“——我觉得他和瑞稀很像！”桥本向他补充。  
“那可就要迎来灾难了。”  
猪狩头疼地将毛巾一把盖在自己脸上。  
他不想表现得太明显，但猪狩喜欢过井上瑞稀这件事只有桥本凉知道。只是很短暂地在某一瞬间突然对井上瑞稀产生了一种莫名的崇拜，为此猪狩常怀疑是不是自己通宵看帝王哲学到失去理智的程度。井上瑞稀其人身上确有某种不同于同龄人的特别气质，猪狩不太确定到底特别在哪里，似乎不是因为可爱的笑容、也非柔软地能够在舞台上扭曲的腰身。  
桥本凉也并非真的知道猪狩的内心，只是在猪狩在后台准备看走神时暗中掣肘，说等下一起去吃烤肉。  
“我并非对其肉体有所贪图，甚至过于无所谓地认为即使肉身不曾存在，其灵魂也拥有绝对孤傲的象征。”  
“啊？”桥本凉慢悠悠地复杂思考着，试图理解猪狩突然的发言，“是在说牛肉好吃在牛肉本来是拥有灵魂的生物这一点吗？”  
“为什么井上拥有那种东西呢。”  
桥本凉这才似懂非懂地理解了猪狩的语言，也从后台看了一眼奋力对着观众席跃起的井上的侧影，随后对方落回地面，深情地闭眼高唱了许久。  
最后，他还是无所谓地耸耸肩，对尚有不少崇拜神色的猪狩说：瑞稀还是胖一点可爱。  
猪狩便说：如果你们有一天决裂的话，这句话就是一切悔恨罪恶的开端。  
  
但是这份迷恋消除得很快，从高桥优斗也在某一日递给猪狩一杯咖啡开始。  
他作为尚未成年的青少年对咖啡几乎没有依赖性，更喜欢碳酸饮料的爽快。高桥优斗便拿回了自己的咖啡，停顿了下，又递给作间，对方自然地接了下来。  
“同样是朝气蓬勃、尚未成年的青少年。”高桥优斗意有所指地随口提起。  
“我就是喜欢碳酸饮料一点。”  
“好的、好的。”高桥憋笑了声，“那我们就去买好了。”  
他和猪狩一前一后、不紧不慢地出了练舞室，这才意识到或许有排练时偷懒的嫌疑。可机会难得，猪狩还是跟在高桥身边指挥着寻找自动贩售机。高桥身上有股淡淡的香味，这让猪狩无缘无故地感到心情变好，于是在脑中瞬间规划了需要爬三层楼梯、完美避开所有其他贩售机去到唯一一台销售科尔比斯的机器路线，然后再去随便买瓶可乐。高桥优斗只是随意和他边走边聊，对擅自延长时间的行为没做他想。  
猪狩说起他最近在看的国王的故事。因他对于军事、历史的爱好十分偏激且冷门，时常超过井上瑞稀关注的程度，久而久之他便不再和井上聊这些了。猪狩说：井上对国王的认知是从坐在王座上开始的，但我阅读的书籍都是从一副棺材说起。  
即便是国王的坟墓也会爬满蛆虫、尸体腐烂发出恶臭，化为最令人唾弃的模样。然后盗墓者毫无敬意地撬开棺材顶端，取走那些浮华的珠宝首饰，甚至在撬开棺木时如果发现这个国王不够富有、棺材中没有足够的财宝，还会唾弃地踩上两脚。  
明知如此，国王和普通人没什么两样，甚至死后更遭凌辱，人们还是渴望成为国王。猪狩苍弥把自己的困惑一股脑丢给高桥优斗——因为对方不似井上拥有无比坚定的、值得为之争辩的观点，也不像桥本凉那样毫无关心，更不同于作间龙斗显而易见的应付。高桥优斗会睁大眼睛，时而用力时而轻点着头，不时弯起眼角发出有趣的笑声，说着“这样、这样啊”，敦促猪狩继续说下去。  
“基本上，历史中的国王拥有一把权杖和一顶皇冠，于是大臣为之争得你死我活。”  
“所以几乎没有爱戴国王的丞相。”高桥优斗恍然大悟般总结道。  
“倒也不全部如此。”猪狩摊开双手，“凌驾于国王和大臣关系之上，还有某种缘由便能拥有更多的爱。老师与学生的、兄与弟的，某人是某人的养子之类。”  
“猪狩的知识好厉害。”高优感叹了声，终于走到贩售机前，按下了可乐出货按钮，弯腰递到了猪狩面前，“干脆以后一直叫猪狩老师好了。算是不错的丰富人设建议吧？”  
“已经有人这么捏他过了。”  
“既然如此就这么决定了，猪狩先生。”高优将可乐贴到眼前先生的脸边，看着对方紧张地不停眨着眼睛，手指犹豫地贴在自己手指上，逐渐分开，最终将饮料交接回自己手中。  
话说回来。  
猪狩抬起头，正巧发现高桥优斗站在灯光正下方，几乎有些刺眼地发亮。发亮的高桥优斗用手抵着下巴，若有所思地转了转眼珠，重新回到猪狩身上，诚心发问道：猪狩老师，如果要成为幸福的国王又该怎么做？  
国王是不会有善终的。猪狩断言道，将悲剧又无上高贵的皇冠的拉环拉开，爽快地灌入口中。  
哈哈。高桥优斗大笑着和对方肩并肩，继续畅想着那与偶像无关的无所谓的话题。  
他说：那就不做他妈的什么国王，不如做只猫、做个不懂政治的诗人、做个不抢劫的海盗——别的任何能得到幸福的事。  
但猪狩却想：哪位子民会曾奢想，自己幸运地迎来了只想要幸福的、如此而已的国王呢。  
  
“其实不是为了爱上我才这么做。”猪狩苍弥辩解道，“严格来说，是要让我努力让优斗爱上我，但优斗努力不爱上我的游戏。只要十分钟便好，在十分钟里让我变成让优斗喜欢的人，如果优斗能不讨厌我就足够了。”  
猪狩苍弥又想：不要拒绝。  
高桥优斗倒是立即明白了企划的内容，于是讪笑道，为什么这么简单的游戏矢花和凉都失败了啊，不懂爱吗这群家伙。他向后微微仰头，靠在沙发椅背上，装模作样出一幅高傲的国王身姿，说：那就开始吧。  
猪狩按下计时器，却只顾着盯着屏幕看，心里为自己大胆的决定突生无限的后悔，此刻只希望井上瑞稀从某个咖啡桌下突然无事般钻起身，一脸不耐烦地利落地催促他们上楼拍摄企划去。  
猪狩苍弥说：“其实游戏有着无法弥补的漏洞，所以作为企划也是十足失败的一种。从和矢花、凉玩过的经历来说，因为已经是互相十分熟悉的关系，再展现原本的自己就显得十分愚蠢。过去没有爱上过自己的特点想要在现在突然爱上似乎十分困难，为此我的第一个计划是讨好战术。矢花擅长音乐所以和矢花谈音乐，桥本喜欢聊些工口的话题就聊了快有八分钟的色情。结果来说，话题和平常也并没有什么不同，因为是朋友，所以在谈论这些的过程中也始终处于朋友的安全区。明明和各自喜欢的人讨论自己擅长的话题的时候大家都像个幸福的白痴一样恨不得把所有知识都展开在对象面前，像售卖便宜首饰的摊贩，把每一块玻璃描绘得比水晶更珍贵。然后我想，既然如此，就直接和对方说：来做爱吧、来接吻吧。情欲催生迷惑常人的紊乱逻辑，遵从右脑的感官体验时如果对方因为高潮感到畅快，以此判定为因为愉悦产生了爱也不错。缺点是由此容易破坏友情关系，不过我还是和凉说出了这个提案。”  
“你还是真是不择手段啊。”高桥优斗感慨。  
“但桥本凉说自己是慢热型。十分钟大概只能让他从毫无反应到普通地觉得有趣的程度。”猪狩冷嗤了声，“所以我们最后两分钟聊起了和菓子店哪家的更好吃。顺便一提，答案是小时候离自己老家最近的那一家更好吃。我因为沮丧几乎快要放弃这个糟糕的企划，但是矢花又提议说，既然如此不如从两个人都不讨厌的事情下手，某一瞬间如果都同时爱上同一个话题，大概也会有产生情愫的可能。所以我们两个打开手机看了三分钟某个游戏的论坛想要引起在完全不熟悉的领域里两个人的共鸣，然后可耻地、显而易见地失败了。在诸多尝试失败后我扫兴地想要删除这个企划，总觉得是全然不可能 发生奇迹的无趣的十分钟。然后我突然想到，既然问题如此麻烦，对方比自己聪明的话，一定会有更好的解决办法。”  
高桥优斗严肃地双腿并起正坐着，随着猪狩的话语不断点头。  
“那么，高桥优斗先生。”猪狩几乎绝望地、悲伤地、乞求般询问道，“您会如何爱上我呢？”  
  
猪狩大概对自己不坏。高桥优斗模糊地这样意识到。  
朋友相近、兴趣相差略大，但他和猪狩总能聊上许久。实际上，快要成为最久的存在了。十五岁的猪狩戴着一定贝雷帽，在高桥优斗看来和别的帽子没有多少差别，但总是觉得哪里奇怪。并非贝雷帽的问题，而是猪狩苍弥其人几乎除了那顶挚爱的贝雷帽外不在乎其它的帽子。兜帽尚可，但果然还是那顶贝雷帽最为明显。  
高桥优斗不过一段时间便突然意识到，大概是某个人很喜欢猪狩戴着贝雷帽的样子，从而让猪狩觉得无比自豪。无比自然且正常的一件事，想要获得粉丝的喜爱所以坚持做某件事，最后产生了自己从起初就喜爱的认知，说到底一个人的喜好若是从一开始不受他人影响，大概现在仍旧处在对蜡笔随便在地上图画也不知美丑的状态。出于某种诡异的情绪——自然，高桥优斗并不能识破其中的深奥，他只是某一天对猪狩说：我给你买一顶鸭舌帽吧。  
对方自然地做出了困惑的表情，上下扫视了遍高桥优斗认真的面孔，抱紧了自己的贝雷帽说：为什么？  
一瞬间，高桥优斗又想：为什么要和猪狩喜欢的某个人留下的痕迹较劲？猪狩苍弥明明更适合鸭舌帽、却偏执地戴着贝雷帽，如此却想让改变对方的自己简直愚蠢之极。他为自己执拗地认为猪狩更适合鸭舌帽的想法感到困惑，却始终不得解。高桥优斗喜欢的并非鸭舌帽，又或并非戴着鸭舌帽的猪狩苍弥，而是纯粹的有关猪狩苍弥……  
完全不明白。  
他只得叹了口气，弱势地小声问猪狩，为什么总是戴着贝雷帽？  
猪狩把帽子拿在手里转了两圈，说，妈妈送的。你说送鸭舌帽是什么意思？  
高优猛地眨起眼睛，四处张望，尴尬地大笑两声，说：因为猪狩先生总是有思考时摸后脑勺的习惯。鸭舌帽的话在收缩带的位置有小孔，更适合猪狩敲点自己脑袋时候更加贴近，而且鸭舌帽很帅啊。  
猪狩说，优斗你可能没有发现，但鸭舌帽是帽子款式里最为普通又无趣的一种。  
高桥说，我又不知道自己戴什么好看！而且球场上——  
啊。  
猪狩这才反应过来，高桥优斗对鸭舌帽的热爱源自于何处，又去向何处。  
但他又怎么也想不通，这份热爱是以何种方式曲折辗转，最终由高桥优斗的头顶流落到他的头上。总之，这之后高桥优斗真的送给了他一顶造型十分朴素，和猪狩的服装几乎没法搭配的单品。对方却满是自豪地拉开背包，神秘地将物品拿在手中，炫耀地举过头顶，说：为了证明我是认真挑选而且很喜爱的，所以我特地给自己也买了一顶！  
第一天适应三个人的HiHi Jets生活的井上瑞稀叹了口气，撇了撇嘴站起身，说空调太冷了，他去隔壁取暖。  
  
高优看着眼前的猪狩苍弥，和对方换了新的款式颇有时尚风味的鸭舌帽，毫无缘由地、突然地意识到了这一点。  
自那之后的近乎一个月里，他已经看到猪狩超过十顶鸭舌帽的款式。对方似乎不以为然，戴鸭舌帽和贝雷帽对猪狩来说似乎并没有什么差别。只是高桥优斗此刻在急需想出从朋友的赏识到转为爱情的喜爱的答案时突然看到对方的帽子款式，猛地将快要生疏的记忆又全部捧回自己脑中、心中、手中。  
猪狩还是紧张地低着头，不敢直截看向高桥优斗思考时困惑的表情。如同前往战场前一日恐惧的勇士，如同国王加冕前为友谊不再长久而独自失落的大臣，如一个苦于单恋无从发泄的、懦弱的普通男人。  
高桥优斗几乎豁然开朗，于是胸中猛地又牵扯出无以复加的疼痛，在胸口任由心脏的绞痛相互拉扯。他握住自己胸口的布料，试图平稳地俯视着在自己面前俯首的猪狩苍弥的头顶，缓缓地取下那顶崭新的王冠，轻巧地放在了自己头上。  
他等着猪狩苍弥小心翼翼地抬起头。  
国王此刻满载着困惑、不解、欣喜、惊讶、怀疑、期待、希望、和由无数普通的星星点点汇聚的某种幸福，快乐地问他：如果我爱上猪狩了的话，猪狩会为我做什么？让我知道这个，我就知道会如何爱上你啦。  
还有五秒钟。  
猪狩苍弥几乎不假思索地回答，我想和高桥优斗先生你看星星。就……看月亮也行，看太阳也行，看、看自己组合的综艺也行，看油管的小动物搞笑视频也行。然后、然后，请高桥先生和我跳舞，随便哪里，随便跳他妈的什么舞。  
高桥优斗满足地点点头，迫不及待地回答，现在——  
  
  
==FIN==


End file.
